X-Men Evolution (Title Suggestions Please?)
by Nightcrawler1224
Summary: Pease read and submit reviews! I am also holding a contest, and whoever makes up the most origional mutant will be inserted into my fic! sumbit by May 30th!
1. The New Recruits

Chapter One  
  
The New Recruits  
  
* * *  
  
Note from the author: I do not own X-Men Evolution because it is so obviously the property of Marvel Comics and Kids WB. However, friends of mine created many of the characters in this story. With that said…  
  
* * *  
  
At eighteen years old, Khadrim had grown up and was ready to leave the Los Angeles orphanage he had called home for the past eight years. He had white jaw-length hair that was wildly tossed about in the L.A. weather, and dark red eyes that dared anyone to approach him. He was used to that kind of reaction, as he had been since he was a child.  
  
The memories of his past haunted him as he journeyed across the country that was meant to be his homeland. He had American blood coursing through his veins, but he had been raised in a Chinese village. He fought hard to forget the angering images of children teasing him in his childhood, but to no avail. It was impossible when he knew he had killed his own parents when he changed into… into something else.  
  
He didn't remember his name after that night. People called him Demon or Monster, but the one name that followed him everywhere was Dragon… Khadrim. He didn't know why his anger had been unleashed in the form of a dragon. He was determined to find out.  
  
Through his travels he had heard of one Professor Charles Xavier, a man in New York who had founded a school for "gifted" children. It was said that he used to teach at various universities across the nation about the issue of enhanced or advanced genetics and human evolution. Khadrim somehow forced himself to believe this man may be able to help him.  
  
* * *  
  
Amera Walker answered the ringing of the doorbell and opened the door. She was a sixteen-year-old with oddly mint-blue hair that had grown out a bit blonde. She was met with two teenagers she didn't now from school; a boy with short brown hair and wore a pair of red sunglasses, and a girl with brown hair, strangely white bangs, and wore Goth-looking clothing. "Yeah?" she asked of them.  
  
"Hi. I'm Scott Summers, and this is Rogue," the boy said. "We'd like to talk to you and your family."  
  
Amera turned and called into the adjacent room. "Mom!" Her mother, about the age of 35 and had beach blonde hair, and her sister, a girl with dirty blonde hair about the same as Amera's was growing out to, appeared. Amera turned back to the two at the door. "So, what's with the shades? It's night-time." Amera asked rudely.  
  
"Amera Jade!" her mother scolded. She then turned to the teenagers at the door. "Come in, won't you?" As they became situated and comfortable in the living room, she introduced herself as Leah Walker, and her two twin daughters as Danel and Amera. "Thank you both for coming all the way to Phoenix from New York."  
  
"It was nothin'," Rogue replied. "Professor Xavier sent us to talk to you about his school for… gifted students."  
  
Danel, hearing enough, got off the couch and headed for the stairs. "Gifted? Yeah right."  
  
"Danel, sit down," her mother said, motioning to her. Danel refused. "They want to help you with your powers…"  
  
"Oh, great, Mom, just great. Now they know Amera and I are freaks!" She began running up the stairs.  
  
Leah stood. "Danel, sit down."  
  
Danel froze halfway up the stairs and glared back at her mother. She then came back downstairs and sat in the chair closest to the stairway.  
  
Scott turned and faced the flustered teenager. "Danel, the school is for mutants. People like you and me. You're not the only ones."  
  
"Yeah, so what are your powers, Shades?"  
  
"Danel!" Leah scolded.  
  
"I shoot optic force beams from my eyes. That's why I have to wear these shades wherever I go."  
  
Danel felt slightly embarrassed. "Oh."  
  
"When mutants are open with their powers, we go out and try to find and help them," Rogue explained. "If they don't use their powers, Professor Xavier won't be able to detect them."  
  
"So… how do you know about us?" Amera asked.  
  
Danel got upset again. "Yeah, we don't use our powers at all… unless it's an accident…"  
  
Leah responded. "I told the Professor."  
  
Danel glanced at her mother. "How did you know about the professor?"  
  
Leah grew quiet. "I should have told you girls about this sooner, when you were younger and could understand these things. I… I am a mutant as well, and the gene that enhances humans into mutants, the X-gene, is hereditary." She paused. "I couldn't control my powers, and that's how the Professor found me. He helped my control my powers, and I want him to help you girls too."  
  
The twins stared at their mother. "Fine," Amera said shortly. She then turned to Rogue. "Any hot guys at this school?"  
  
* * *  
  
Danel's black kitten, Stormy, sat on the rug in the middle of the large room that was used as Professor Charles Xavier's office and a meeting hall at the large mansion known as the Xavier Institute. "Danel, I want you to try and stretch your powers, try to control them. Take off your glove and touch the cat. Try not to enter the cat." Xavier watched the girl from across the way in his electric wheelchair. She went to take off the glove she wore, but hesitated.  
  
"I can't do it, Professor."  
  
"Please Danel. Let me try to help you. That's why you're here."  
  
Danel looked pleadingly at the professor as she took off her left glove and leaned forward to touch the cat as it began to scratch it's ear. She touched Stormy's nose and almost instantly she was looking through the eyes of the kitten. She stood and pounced up to the seat where she had been sitting. *Thank you, Danel,* the professor said telepathically. *You can go and get situated in your room now.* Danel let out a small meow as she pranced to her room. Amera soon entered the office.  
  
"Amera. Can you show me what you can do with your powers of water?" Xavier asked, rolling forward a few feet.  
  
"I guess I can…" She sat in the same seat her sister had as she sat a glass of water on a nearby end table. She began to concentrate, and soon became nothing but a transparent person made of water. She returned to her normal state in a matter of seconds. The professor was intrigued that she was able to keep her shape, even though water cannot be molded.  
  
"Can you attempt something for me?" Xavier asked the girl. "Can you try to create a form from a body of water, such as a glass of water?"  
  
"Like… Something that I don't have direct control of?" Amera seemed afraid of trying something new.  
  
"Yes. Try to make a simple sphere of water for me… or make the glass of water move." Charles looked over at the water glass she had brought in with her.  
  
"Okay…" Amera looked at the glass and held her hand toward it. She concentrated solely on the cup. Seconds later, it shook then fell over. "Oops!"  
  
"It's alright, Amera. We now know that you can manipulate outside water as well. We will train to further this skill. Are you up for that?" Xavier smiled at the embarrassed teenager. "It's a step forward."  
  
Amera grinned as she ran from the room. Seconds later, her head popped back into the doorway. "Can you get this blue elf to quit following me? It's kind of creepy!"  
  
She left again as Kurt Wagner entered. Just as Amera had described, he was covered in blue fur, had pointed ears like an elf, three fingers and two toes on each hand or foot, and a prehensile demon-like tail. "Kurt," the professor said, noting his entrance. "Why aren't you at school with the others?"  
  
"Sorry Professor," Kurt said with a German accent. He held out a red watch that had sparks flying from it. "My image inducer fell of in the toi…"  
  
"I don't need to know where it's been." He took the inducer with two fingers in disgust and put it in his jacket pocket. "I will repair it, Kurt, don't worry. Why don't you show the two new recruits, Amera and Danel Walker around the institute?"  
  
"Alright! Don't vorry Professor, I von't botch this!" Kurt sounded thrilled at the mention of two new girls and teleported away in an instant. (Note: from now on, I will call Kurt's teleporting "bamf" or "port" or something to that effect.)  
  
Danel fell on to her bed, frightened when she heard a *bamf* behind her. She turned and saw Kurt, a startling image. She began to slink backward to the wall. "Guten Tag, Fraulein," he grinned and extended a three fingered hand. "I'm Kurt Wagner!" He then noticed she was afraid of him and put his hand down. "Don't be afraid. I'm a mutant and a student here, like you." He bamfed next to her, trying to be friendly. "Let me show you around the institute."  
  
Danel made a realization that he was just another normal teenage mutant and began to warm up to him. "Alright. My sister Amera's room is next door."  
  
Unlike her sister, Amera had heavy metal blaring in her room and she already had pictures of Marylin Manson and Korn on her wall. Danel walked over to the stereo and hit the power button.  
  
"Yo, that was way uncool," Amera said, then saw the blue elf that had been following her to the Professor's office earlier. She supposed he wasn't so creepy after all, and besides, he was kind of cute. "What's up? I'm Amera."  
  
"Hello, Amera. I'm Kurt Wagner. Can I show you two lovely ladies around the institute?"  
  
Amera responded with a giggle as acceptance and Kurt took the two girls' arms in his own. He began to port around the institute. "This is the hall way connecting all the dorms, and this *bamf* is the kitchen, and *bamf* this is the…" Kurt stopped mid-sentence as a pale teenage boy strode through the foyer door. The girls backed away as Kurt approached the stranger. "Vhat do you want?"  
  
The boy stayed silent for several moments. "I am seeking Professor Charles Xavier. Is this where I might find him?"  
  
"Ja, he's upstairs, but vhy do you look for him?" Once again the boy was silent and he went upstairs to the professor's office, leaving the trio downstairs. They shrugged and exchanged glances, then continued their tour. "This is the foyer vhere creepy guys come in and look for the professor." Kurt joked, then ported away.  
  
Upstairs in the professor's office, the strange boy was more open. "I don't know if you can even help me. I can't control it."  
  
"Of course you can, Khadrim. You do have somewhat of a control on your zoanthropy already," Xavier said, trying to uplift the boy's spirits. He rolled towards him. "The question is if you have the X-Gene. I don't know why Cerebro didn't pick you up if you do, but it could be a minor mistake. Come with me and I will run a few tests."  
  
Khadrim went through tests and blood samples and as it turned out, he was definitely enhanced with the X-Gene. "You could stay here if you like. I can help you to learn to control your gifts."  
  
"I'd be too much of a danger."  
  
"You haven't been for the past year. You're learning control. Don't doubt yourself because of your past experiences."  
  
Khadrim sat silent on the couch a few moments. "Alright, I'll stay."  
  
"Good. I'll enroll you at the local high school and you'll start with Amera and Danel tomorrow." 


	2. Rebellion

Chapter Two  
  
Rebellion  
  
* * *  
  
Danel and Amera quickly became friends with the other recruits and the X-Men team, but Khadrim seemed to be one to stay out of the crowd for fear of hurting someone. He stayed back, intimidating any of the other recruits. Except one.  
  
Aykra was a tall brunette beauty with telekinesis, the ability to control fire, and telepathy. She was also withdrawn like Khadrim, and was attracted to him in a way she couldn't describe. Of all the others, she went over and talked to Khadrim. "I'm Aykra." She didn't smile when she spoke, just sat next to him. He displayed no emotion. "You remind me of someone." Khadrim glanced at her through one eye. She had on her own accord chosen to speak to him. If anything happened, he wouldn't be held responsible. "Myself."  
  
Khadrim let a crooked grin cross his face. "I'm Khadrim."  
  
* * *  
  
Amera made sure she woke up before anyone else the next morning. She crept downstairs, making sure not to step on the creaky board she had found during the tour the day before. (Wait… a creaking board in a brand new $1 million or so mansion?) Sneaking into the dining hall, she blew air into the small rubber whoopie cushion she held in her hand, the set it in a random chair. When she saw on her watch that the sun would be rising then, she hurried to the girls' bathroom upstairs to get the shower first.  
  
At the table later, Amera made sure that Danel or herself didn't sit in the whoopied seat. Scott sat down in his usual chair just as Kurt ported into the room. He grabbed about five muffins from the middle of the table just as the noise that every one is so familiar with resounded through the hall. Amera smiled, but that wasn't where she had put her whoopie cushion. Kurt was laughing hysterically, and that obviously meant that he had set Scott's whoopie. He sat down, still laughing, and the same refreshing sound repeated itself. Amera stifled a laugh, then Kurt started giggling. They looked at each other and both burst out laughing. They slapped high fives across the table, but stopped laughing when Logan gave them a look that could turn you to stone. He was the meanest instructor at the school, and add the fact that he had adamantium claws that shoot from his knuckles and you'd be a terrified student too. "Elf!" He glared at Kurt then shifted his gaze to Amera. "Blue."  
  
Scot was totally ticked when he stood from his seat and grabbed a Pop Tart. He started to the door. "Kurt, if you want a ride to school, I am leaving now. Amera, Danel, would you like a ride? I'll wait for you, but not for Kurt." He and Jean left the room and headed to the garage. Amera smiled and looked at Danel and they shoved some Pop Tarts in their backpacks and ran after Scott. Kurt had two muffins in each hand and one in his mouth when he bamfed to his room. He grabbed his bag and ported to the car just before they left the grounds. He was in the back seat between Amera and Danel, and he was grinning like a fool. "Kurt!" Scott pulled to a stop before exiting the gate. "Image inducer!"  
  
Kurt stopped grinning and he pushed a button on his watch. A hologram appeared over his entire body, and he appeared as a black haired, brown eyed, fair skinned teenage boy. If he wasn't cute before, he sure was now!  
  
Upon reaching the school, Amera and Danel had to go to the principal's office, where Khadrim and Aykra just came out together. Kurt led them there, and told them where to meet for lunch. "Ve eat at the second table from the left in the cafeteria down the hall, and some of us vill be outside the gym doors. I'll be inside today. Okay?"  
  
"Thanks Kurt. See you at lunch!" Amera smiled as they entered the principal's office.  
  
"Hello girls," Principal Kelley said as they both sat in the chairs on the opposite side of the desk. He had short brown hair and thick rimmed glasses, and he wore a gray business suit. He extended his hand to the girls to shake hands, which Amera accepted, but Danel hesitated before doing so. He handed them schedules, and they switched them around since they were backwards. "I hope you enjoy your first day girls." They both stood and headed to the door. "And thank you for getting Mr. Wagner here in time to get to first hour for once."  
  
"No prob, sir." Amera went out to the hall closing the door behind her. She began the search for the first hour class. "Huh, Room 204." She saw a sign on the wall that had posted on it the directions to different numbered hallways. "Okay, my class is this way. Where's your first class?"  
  
Danel glanced at her schedule. "Room 502."  
  
Danel recognized Rogue and Ray Crisp as she entered her Geometry class. She showed the teacher, Mr. Gardener, her schedule and she was seated in front of Rogue. She hoped she'd be able to keep her grades up after the transfer from Agua Fria in Arizona. It was the last quarter after all.  
  
* * *  
  
Khadrim was the first person to ever outclass Kitty Pryde in Trigonometry. Kitty was an Indiana born Valley Girl with a brown ponytail and blue eyes who could walk through walls. She attended the institute along with Khadrim and was a part of the X-Team. Khadrim couldn't stand her.  
  
"I don't know how you could, like, beat me in Trig!" she complained as she wrote on the white board. Luckily for them, they had a free hour, other wise they would have been in deep sludge for dueling in class. He closed and set down his marker a full thirty seconds before Kitty was finished working the same problem. Kitty growled, seeing his correct answer, and threw her marker to the trey, then pouted to her seat. Scott and Jean Grey, a red headed Junior and telekinetic mutant, laughed as Khadrim returned to his seat.  
  
* * *  
  
Amera's Public Speaking class was jam packed, so she was seated at the back table with Kurt. Exactly where Mr. Woodward couldn't see them playing cards. A note was passed to her from a few seats in front of her, but she couldn't tell from whom. After their game of Speed was over, she opened the note which had been quickly put together. It read: Wanna play against me? ~Pietro. Amera passed the note to Kurt, hoping he would point out the note sender. Kurt read it then set it on the desk and shook his head. Amera mouthed the word "why" and Kurt pointed to a boy with hair the same platinum white that Khadrim had. He sat about four seats ahead of Amera, and he turned back and grinned at her. Making sure the teacher didn't notice, he ran to the back of the class in practically a second, and with the mentality of normal teens, no one noticed the slight breeze that blew by everyone. Pietro sat in between Kurt and Amera, causing Kurt to get really pissed. They played a round of Speed, which Pietro won, and she challenged him again. She was almost as fast as he was! She beat him in thirty seconds flat. "What! You can't beat me! Argh!" Pietro yelled, then he glanced around the room. Everyone was staring at them and the teacher was coming back.  
  
Mr. Woodward saw the cards sprawled across the table and within seconds, the two held detention slips in their hands. "Report to room 302 at 3:00 sharp." He then returned to the front of the class to continue his lecture. "Maximoff! Your assigned seat!"  
  
* * *  
  
"You can't be friends vith someone like that, Amera," Kurt said, walking to second hour with Amera.  
  
"And why not?" Amera said, carrying one textbook in her arms. "He seems nice to me."  
  
"He's a member of the Brotherhood. Didn't Professor Xavier varn you about dealing vith them?"  
  
Amera had been told about them. She was upset that Pietro was a part of it. "So what if he is?" She stopped outside their next class. "I bet I could get him to join us."  
  
Kurt stared at her. "You're on."  
  
* * *  
  
Amera had stayed for her detention with Pietro, but unfortunately, they weren't allowed to speak at all. Pietro had left as soon as they were let out, so she began her four-mile walk back to the institute. She hit the street just as a teenage bike gang went by. One stopped next to her and took off his helmet. Pietro looked at Amera and smiled. "Take ya home?"  
  
Amera looked at his bike and smiled. "Yeah, sure." She looked over at the other bikers as they began to turn around to catch up with Pietro. She smiled, liking this rebellious group. Plus, she needed someone to ride her bike with. "Take me home, and I'll get my bike."  
  
Pietro's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You have a bike!?"  
  
Amera raised an eyebrow and glared into his icy blue eyes and brought her face up to his. "If you don't want me to ride with you guys…"  
  
Pietro smiled nervously. "Uh, no, I didn't mean…" He began to blush as she kissed his cheek and jumped on the bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He swallowed hard and looked over at his friends who were obviously making sexual remarks. "Where do you live?"  
  
Amera got nervous because her answer could try their friendship. "Um, it's a big house, you can't miss it…"  
  
"Well, where is…" he trailed off. "Uh, is it a big huge mansion with a large wall and a locked gate?"  
  
"Uh, yeah…"  
  
"Damn." Pietro muttered under his breath then turned to see Amera through one eye. "Xavier Institute, huh? Alright, but don't expect me to go in… I'll wait at the gate."  
  
A few minutes later, they reached the gate of the institute. She unlocked the gate by confirmation and ran through the institute and out the back door. She literally ran into Logan. Rogue and Kurt had just finished a training session and were headed inside. Rogue went in as Logan stopped the running teen. "I'm sorry, Logan. Gotta go!"  
  
"Where'd ya think you're goin', Blue?"  
  
Amera got a stern look on her face and glared at Logan. "What's with the third degree?" She pushed past Logan. "I'm goin' out with a friend, alright?" She walked into the garage to get her bike, then went to meet Pietro back at the gate.  
  
Logan turned to go inside, but Kurt held him back by the arm. "Squirrel, d'you want that tail removed or do ya like it where God put it?"  
  
Kurt glared at Logan and didn't let go. "She's leaving with Pietro."  
  
Logan pulled his arm away. "Elf, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself."  
  
* * *  
  
Khadrim may have been quiet and non-social, but he did have (somewhat of) a life. He sat playing Tekken 4 in his bedroom and lost his concentration, getting his butt whooped when a motorcycle started up outside. Having to start over, the title screen came up again. His door was open, and Bobby, the iceman of the institute, walked by and saw Khadrim… with a powered up PlayStation? "Dude! Who knew you played video games!" Bobby said, walking in.  
  
Khadrim looked at Bobby through one eye. "You're saying I don't have a life?"  
  
"Er…" Bobby grinned nervously. He changed the subject. "Can I play against ya?"  
  
Khadrim was surprised that someone would want to hang out with him. He thought for sure no one would ever… His childhood memories came back , children in China teasing him, just because he was different. Then he thought of Aykra, who had befriended him despite his differences. "Yes?" he said in response to Bobby's question.  
  
"Alright!" He turned and yelled down the hall way, "Hey, Ray! Sam! Roberto! Come on!" 


	3. New Talents, New Allies

Chapter Three  
  
1 New Talents, New Allies  
  
* * *  
  
The one good thing about the first day of school was that it was a Friday, and on Saturday, Amera sat in the foyer tuning her electric guitar. Aykra came down the main stairway. "So, you came down here to tune your guitar?" Amera nodded in response. "Me too."  
  
Amera looked up at Aykra. "Yeah? You play?"  
  
Aykra nodded and pointed to a guitar in the corner. It hovered over to her. "My father's guitar. He taught me everything."  
  
Amera ignored her then and continued tuning her guitar. "I never knew my father… My mother won't even tell us…" Just then she heard a *bamf* behind her. She stood and headed into the kitchen angrily.  
  
"Well, well, the elf is awake at 9:30 in the morning?" Aykra teased the blue boy.  
  
"Ja, I have to vatch a program on TV at 9:30… Vill you excuse me?" He bamfed into the kitchen, where Amera was now playing "In the Middle" by Jimmy Eat World. She ignored Kurt's presence. "Guten Tag, Fraulein." He received no response. "Amera? Vhat is the matter?"  
  
The telephone rang and Amera answered it, still not speaking to Kurt. "Hello? Hi Pietro! Riding again today? I don't know…" Kurt had almost no control over his actions. He bamfed to the wall and disconnected the call. "Kurt!" Amera slammed the phone down. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"You vere out late vith Pietro last night. Vhat vere you doing?"  
  
"It's none of your business, Kurt! My business is my business! Pietro is my friend!" Amera yelled then began to cry. "I was expecting Danel to do this, but not me…" Amera got up and began to leave.  
  
"Amera, I vas just…"  
  
"You won the bet, Kurt. Pietro didn't join the X-Men. I joined the Brotherhood."  
  
Kurt stood frozen and watched Amera storm away. When the door to the kitchen closed, Kurt didn't know what to do. He didn't understand her outburst, and he had no idea where his had come from. He looked at the floor sadly. "If she leaves, it vill be all my fault…" Kurt left the kitchen to be met with a smiling, almost laughing Amera. "Vhat! I thought you vere angry vith me!"  
  
Amera laughed. "You believed that act? I didn't know that theater came to me that easily!"  
  
Kurt gawked at her. "But… bu-bu-but…."  
  
"Silly, it was just a prank me and Pietro planned out last night… I'm sorry you took it so seriously, I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"Of course, you and Pietro." Kurt growled. "Vhy is it alvays you two!? You've only been here for two days, and already…"  
  
"Why, Kurt? Are you jealous or something?" Kurt growled as she kissed his cheek. "You ought to know me by now, Kurt."  
  
"I've only known you for two days, and…"  
  
"My point exactly. I'm not that hard to figure out," Amera said with a laugh. "You should know that I will crash wherever I am if I am tired."  
  
"And you vere…"  
  
"I was on the couch in the Rec Room. I came home at 10:00, just half an hour before curfew. I just wasn't in my bed."  
  
"So you and Pietro…"  
  
"Are friends."  
  
"Nothing more?" Amera shook her head. "Vell, that's good."  
  
Amera blushed. "What?"  
  
Kurt blushed now, not meaning to tell her anything. "Because… I don't vant recruits to be influenced by the Brotherhood."  
  
Amera frowned. "Oh." She looked over at Aykra with her guitar. "Wanna listen?"  
  
"I've heard her play…"  
  
Amera laughed. "No, I'll get Danel and we'll all jam together." She turned to go up the main stairway, then turned back apologetically. "Kurt, It was a test."  
  
"Test? Vhat…"  
  
"To see if you cared about me. Pietro had nothing to do with it. You really seem to have a genuine friendship with me. You may have known me for only two days, but you're already the best friend I've ever had."  
  
Kurt watched as Amera went up stairs then turned to see Aykra. She was smiling at him. "She wanted to see your reaction to test your friendship. You did every thing right, trying to protect her, following her… You are her best friend Kurt. She just wanted to see if you knew it too." She suddenly had an idea and laughed.  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"Can you sing?"  
  
Kurt was still trying to suppress his earlier feelings. "Uh, I don't know how vell, but I could try… Vhy?"  
  
"Well, we need a lead singer if all of us jam together, so…"  
  
"So vhat are you getting at?"  
  
Aykra laughed. "Jam with us!"  
  
* * *  
  
The five boys in Khadrim's room had stayed up all night, competing against each other at every fighting game any of them owned. Roberto was playing against Bobby at Mortal Kombat as Khadrim and Sam watched. Khadrim was next to play winner, and he was smiling. They were half-asleep, but still fought it out. Ray came in with a stack of about five more games and set them on top of the TV. He then fixed some of his strands of orange hair that were falling in his face. "My *yawn* turn yet?"  
  
"Argh!" Bobby yelled as his character was knocked out. "Yours, Khadrim."  
  
Khadrim smiled and took the controller with determination. They seemed like a group of close friends. Was he one of the guys?  
  
* * *  
  
"So what songs do you know?" Danel asked as she completed setting up her drum set in the Rec Room. "I have lyric sheets if you don't know many, and we can go online to get lyrics too, but this song choice is yours Kurt."  
  
"Danel, chill. We have tons of music, alright?" Aykra was trying to get the young girl to calm herself.  
  
Amera was daydreaming as she plugged in her guitar and she began playing the first song that popped into her head. Kurt turned around quickly. "I know that song!"  
  
Amera snapped out of her daydream and stopped playing. "What?"  
  
Kurt smiled. "It vas 'Truly Madly Deeply' by Savage Garden."  
  
Amera blushed at the fact that she had been playing a love song. "Well, yeah, okay, um… Danel knows it too, but I don't know if Aykra…"  
  
Aykra was sitting on the other side of Kurt. "I'm telepathic. I could get it from your head."  
  
Amera kept blushing because inside her head was what she had been daydreaming about. (Naughty girl, huh?) "Er… I would prefer you using some sheet music…"  
  
Aykra blushed too. She hadn't even thought of sheet music. "Okay…" She pulled her hair back in a ponytail as Amera pulled some sheet music from a huge gigantarous folder. (No, gigantarous is not a word. I made it up cuz it's cool.)  
  
As they were about to start, Amera noticed Kurt seemed very nervous, although he didn't have to be. She laughed. "Kurt, its just a jam session. You don't have to sing. We just thought it would be fun."  
  
"Ja, but I don't know about…" he trailed off as five very tired boys came in with every video game system imaginable. All of the musicians glanced at each other. The boys got through hooking up only two game systems before crashing right there. The awake people in the room burst out laughed. Kurt went over and ported each one to their respective rooms before bamfing back to the microphone. Just before starting, once again people came in. It was Jaime Matrix, a fourteen-year-old 8th grader with brown hair, brown eyes, and the ability to make replicas of himself. With him was a girl the same age, who had shoulder-length curly brown hair, blue eyes, and Kurt was very thankful that he had worn his image inducer that day.  
  
"This is the Rec Room, where…" Jaime noticed the group had microphones and instruments. "You guys gonna be a band?  
  
The group exchanged glances and all came up with the same answer. "No."  
  
"Aww, that'd be sweet living with a local band…" They exchanged glances again, now starting to rethink their answer. "Any ways, this is my cousin Kylia Smith, and she talks to animals. She's gonna stay here with us." He pointed at each of the "band" as he introduced them to Kylia. "This is Kurt, Amera, Aykra, and Danel. They're new too, except Kurt."  
  
Jaime looked back at the group. "Will you play for us?"  
  
They finally started their song after Aykra switched her acoustic guitar for Danel's bass. Amera began with electric guitar, then the drums and bas joined in, and lastly Kurt. He was nervous again because instead of just the girls, he had an audience. "I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need…" By the end of the song, half of the students were in the Rec Room, and they were all speechless. Seconds later they began whooping and hollering. Evan ran around slapping fives with almost everyone in the room. Logan and Ororo Munroe, Evan's aunt and an instructor, came in with the portable phone near the end of the song, and who ever was on the phone got a show. "Amera, phone for ya."  
  
She put down the guitar and grabbed the phone as she went into the hallway where it was much quieter. "Hello?"  
  
Hey, It's Pietro… Was that you playing that?"  
  
Amera blushed even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah, lead guitar…"  
  
Pietro sounded nervous when he began talking again because he ran all of his words together. "Amera, I, uh, wanna ask you a question, since earlier Blue Boy unplugged the phone, I guess. Took this long for them to find out… Any way, um, I was wondering if…"  
  
"If what, Pietro?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if maybe, since you came just a week before the, uh, Prom, that maybe you could maybe go with me?"  
  
Amera wanted to laugh and faint at the same time, so she did neither. "To the… Prom? Me? Well, I, um… Yes?"  
  
Pietro laughed. "Was that a question, or your answer?"  
  
Amera fixed her voice to sound more mature and grown-up. "Yes, Pietro, I will go with you to the Prom."  
  
"Woo-Hoo!" Pietro yelled, then he, obviously embarrassed, returned to the phone. "I guess I'll see you later then, right? You riding today? I'll meet you somewhere."  
  
"Sure! Um, you wanna see a movie or something? Amera stood in the hall like an idiot and played with the hem on the bottom of her tank top.  
  
"Alright. Hey, can you give the phone to Kitty? Lance wants to ask her to prom… OW!"  
  
Amera laughed and at that exact moment, Kitty walked by. "Here. It's Lance."  
  
Kitty walked off talking in her annoying preppy talk. Amera stood still for a few moments then shouted "Woo-Hoo!" She did a little happy dance as she turned to go back to the Rec Room, then saw Kurt standing at the doorway with a sad puppy dog look on his face. He went back in the Rec Room to get another song, ignoring his jealousy as Amera came back and put her guitar over her shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
Amera rode up to the Bayville 30 theaters and easily found Pietro's bike in the parking lot. She parked hers next to his, then went to look for Pietro at the front. Pietro found her first. "So what do you wanna see?" he asked her. She looked at all the movie posters as they went inside.  
  
Pietro took her hand in his as they walked to the ticket counter. Amera saw it, blushed, then looked at Pietro's face. He blushed too, and they both smiled at each other. "Aww, how cute. Yo guys! Looky here! Quick's got a Little Girlfriend! Oooooooh." Todd Tolensky was a toady little freshman who smelled worse than a skunk that bathed in cow manure. He was a few feet behind them with a blonde girl who was rather rude and obnoxious, Tabitha Smith, and Freddy Dukes, a human demolition ball. Pietro hadn't noticed them when they had first walked in. Todd hopped up to them. "Yo, you're the new girl from my Geometry class. Yeah, you were hangin' with Blue Boy all hour."  
  
Tabitha scoffed. "Oh please. You hang with those geeks?"  
  
Pietro let go of Amera's hand and pulled the three Brotherhood members aside. "She's an Xavier recruit, okay? Back off!"  
  
"Great. You're gonna be just like Lance and grow a soft spot… or… somethin'," Freddy said with all the brainpower he could muster.  
  
Pietro confronted him. "Yeah, and what's wrong with tryin' somethin' different?"  
  
"You become a big fat loser, Speedy." Tabitha received a punch in the jaw before Pietro went back to the side of Amera. "You'll pay for that!" She stormed outside the theater with Freddy behind her.  
  
"Yo, stickin' up for some X-geek is not cool, yo." Todd yelled as he left the theater as well.  
  
Pietro mumbled under his breath, "It's better than living with Wanda." He turned back to Amera. "Sorry about that, my friends are jerks."  
  
Amera leaned forward and took Pietro's hand before kissing him gently on the lips. "It's okay."  
  
Pietro felt right then that he would do anything for Amera. "Sometimes they're major creeps."  
  
"Pietro, if they're creeps, why don't you come to the institute?" 


	4. An Attack from Home

Chapter Four  
  
An Attack from Home  
  
* * *  
  
As if Kurt and Pietro didn't like each other already, add Evan to the mix and you'd have a full out brawl. Xavier and Jean had to intervene to ensure no one would get hurt. Even still, Pietro was allowed to stay at the institute.  
  
That night, Pietro and Amera lay under a tree near the cliff's edge over looking the ocean, gazing up at the stars. There was no moon that night, and the sky was full of sparkling diamonds. Pietro held Amera in his arms as they stared into the sky. He felt like he was in heaven. He looked down at Amera leaning on his chest as she spoke. "It's beautiful out here tonight."  
  
Pietro stroked her hair with one hand as he held her hand with the other. "Yes it is."  
  
Amera laughed. "You're not looking at the sky, are you?"  
  
Pietro looked up. "Sure I am. I was talking about…. Look at that!" He pointed at a slowly moving shooting star. "Make a wish."  
  
An hour later, Amera was asleep in Pietro's arms and he still stared at the shooting star. As he watched it, it began to pick up speed, and it seemed close enough to touch the institute, but if it were, it would be in the atmosphere, not in space… It seemed as though it went into one of the second story bedrooms, but Pietro couldn't tell. I t could have been a hallucination, so he decided that's what it was. He fell asleep instants later. A few minutes later, Logan came and woke the sleeping speed demon. "We ain't leavin' ya to throw a wild party in the forest, Speedy. You two get in the house." He left then, and Pietro woke Amera and they walked hand in hand to the back door.  
  
Pietro paused outside the door. "Pietro? What's wrong?" Amera asked, concerned about him. She shivered in the chilly New York breeze. "Did you see something?"  
  
Pietro snapped back around. "Uh, no, just a, uh, another shooting star. Just making a wish."  
  
Amera hugged him. "What did you wish for?"  
  
Pietro gazed into the emerald eyes of his wish. He kissed her, then carried her up to her bedroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Pietro awoke at around 3:00 the next morning and realized he had fallen asleep next to Amera in her bed. (Stop thinking those dirty thoughts, now.) He quickly got up and ran out of the room, but not before kissing Amera on the forehead. He ran to his room, and unexpectedly, Kurt was there with an angry look on his face. "Kurt, what are you…"  
  
"Pietro!" Kurt growled. He didn't sound the same, and it was as if another voice was talking through him. Kurt held his hand out toward Pietro and he flew backwards into a hall table, knocking over a vase sitting on it.  
  
"What did you do? You can't do that!" Pietro yelled, seeing Kurt making things move. He watched as the table, a houseplant, and a statuette floated up into the air. Scott, Bobby, and Ray all came out of their rooms and saw what was going on.  
  
"Kurt! What are you doing?!" Scott scolded. He lifted his sunglasses and the normal red beam flashed from his eyes. The blast was blocked by the statuette, sending it careening into a wall, smashing it to smithereens. Kurt then fell to the ground unconscious. Scott automatically turned to Pietro. "What was that about, Maximoff?"  
  
"I didn't do anything, Summers!" Pietro said, getting up in his face.  
  
"Scott…" Bobby said, looking at the things that had been levitating seconds earlier.  
  
Ray lifted Kurt's unconscious form. "Don't you think it was weird that he could make things levitate?"  
  
Scott hadn't even realized this. "Pietro, do you have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Why the hell would I start a fight in the hallway at 3:00 in the morning!?" Pietro said, then slammed the door to his room.  
  
* * *  
  
Kurt awoke at 10:25 am not knowing why he was in the infirmary. "Vhat am I doing here?" He glanced over to see Amera sitting in a chair, glaring at him.  
  
"Kurt, what happened?"  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"You attacked Pietro early this morning. What's going on?" She didn't look at him now, but stared at the floor. "Why, Kurt?"  
  
"I don't know vhat you are talking about."  
  
"I want to believe that Kurt, with all my heart I do. You're my best friend, but you… I don't know. I don't see why you would hurt him other than jealousy, which is typical for a teenage boy, but…"  
  
"Amera, vhy do you think I vould hurt anyone?"  
  
Amera looked up at him and gazed into his sparkling golden eyes. "I don't know." She then stood and headed to the door. "If you need me, I'll be training outside with the others."  
  
Outside, the new recruits were all gathered to be given different assignments, kind of like a scavenger hunt of things they had to accomplish. Amera's job was to locate, take, and bring back to base an old silver locket, as well as keep a pair of earrings safe. Bobby's assignment, however, was to protect the locket to whatever extent. Each recruit had to find something, and had to protect another, without knowing who had what. After briefing, they were set to go.  
  
Bobby quickly ran off after Roberto's watch, but not before Amera noticed a silver shimmer from around his neck. She began to follow him, but was tackled to the ground by a red furred dog. The dog morphed into a girl with red hair pulled into pigtails. "Earrings please?" Rahne said, reaching to unlatch one from Amera's ear.  
  
Amera in turn liquefied and slid from Rahne's grasp. "You wish," she replied, then ran between the trees after Bobby. Before long, she saw Bobby at the edge of the cliff, taking the watch from Roberto, and he still had the locket. Roberto then ran off after Danel when he saw her with his treasure, leaving Amera to take the locket. "Now, Bobby, I'll take what's mine." Bobby snickered in response.  
  
"In your dreams, 'Blue,'" he said, taunting her by swinging the locket back and forth on it's chain. "Do you know what happens to water when it's in freezing temperatures?"  
  
Amera stopped in place. "What did you say?"  
  
Bobby said nothing as he one-handedly froze Amera in her position like an ice sculpture. "Water turns to ice!" he said, just before running back to base.  
  
* * *  
  
"Vhere's Amera?" Kurt asked as the recruits began filing in from training.  
  
Jubilee answered. "I don't know, we were all outside, but I don't know where she is now."  
  
Kurt groaned and approached Pietro. "Do you know where Amera is?"  
  
Pietro's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean she's not here, and no one knows vhere she is!"  
  
Pietro ran back outside, not caring he was still in his uniform. "Amera!" he called as he ran to the edge of the forest. "Amera!"  
  
Kurt ported to Pietro. "Ve have to find her."  
  
Pietro said nothing as he sped off into the forest. Kurt sighed and glanced at the sun, which was now setting. He bamfed to search for Amera.  
  
Inside, Danel was searching for her sister as well. "Rahne, do you know where Amera is?"  
  
"She was out training with us, but I couldn't find her." Rahne looked at the television in the Rec Room as the music video for "Too Bad" from Nickelback came on. "She was chasing after Bobby though."  
  
Danel thanked Rahne then ran up to the room Bobby and Sam shared. They both were sprawled on their beds with stacks upon stacks of Spider Man comics. "Bobby Drake! 


	5. Amera's Profile

Amera Walker  
  
Age: 16  
  
Grade: 10th  
  
Powers: Can liquefy herself  
  
Can control outside bodies of water (still developing)  
  
Classes: Public Speaking, European History, Drama, Geometry, Biology, German  
  
Hobbies/Pastimes: guy-hunting, playing electric guitar, skateboarding, practical joking  
  
Favorite Music: Korn, Marilyn Manson, Garbage, Powerman 5000, Linkin Park, any heavy metal  
  
Favorite Foods: ice cream, lasagne, ice cream, lemon chicken, ice cream  
  
Amera is a sophomore at Bayville High who is always on the look out for hot guys, even when she has a boy friend (but they don't mind, right?). She doesn't see herself as a freak so much as the other recruits do, and is a major live wire. She is constantly hyper, and tends to do some outrageous things, such as crash in random rooms. Somehow, despite all this, she keeps up in school and has enough time to participate in drama as well. 


	6. Danel's Profile

Danel Walker  
  
Age: 16  
  
Grade: 10th  
  
Powers: If she touches some living thing (not plants) she steps into its body, controlling it, and in the case of a mutant, their powers  
  
Classes: Geometry, European History, Animation, Speech, Gym, Biology  
  
Hobbies/Pastimes: drawing, singing, playing drums, mall crawling, inline skating, fashion design, track, soccer  
  
Favorite Music: Alien Ant Farm, Bare Naked Ladies, Creed, Nickelback, Linkin Park, any rock, techno  
  
Favorite Foods: 3 Musketeers, Butterfingers, Hot Cheetos, Grandma's or Mrs. Field's cookies, anything greasy enough to make the wrapper clear  
  
Danel is a 16-year-old sophomore who wishes more than anything to be able to control her powers. Like Rogue, she isn't able to touch people, or she literally steps into their body. This isolates her from the few guys she likes, Forge and Ray Crisp (Berzerker). She hangs out with the skater/punk crowd and fits in well with the other recruits. Though she isn't as rebellious as her twin sister, Amera, she does go out there occasionally, like sneaking to raves with Kylia. She plays drums and sings, and jams with her sister a lot of the free time they have. She isn't much of a joker, and gets revenge when a joke is played on her by whatever means necessary. 


	7. Khadrim's Profile

Khadrim  
  
Age: 18  
  
Grade: 12th  
  
Powers: Zoanthropy  
  
Classes: Trigonometry, Gym, Physics, Sculpture, Government, American Literature  
  
Hobbies/Pastimes: video-gaming, reading, martial arts, studying, being silent and scary  
  
Favorite Music: any alternative and heavy metal  
  
Favorite Foods: Chinese dumplings, pizza 


	8. Aykra's Profile

Aykra  
  
Age: 18  
  
Grade: 12th  
  
Powers: Telepathy  
  
Control of fire  
  
Telekinesis  
  
Classes: Photography, Pre-calculus, Advanced Chemistry, Sculpture, Government, American Literature  
  
Hobbies/Pastimes: Computing, video-gaming, ice hockey, acoustic guitar, singing, anime and manga, comic books  
  
Favorite Music: Everything but rap, not including Eminem and Limp Bizkit, loves Pink  
  
Favorite Foods: Hot Cheetos, strawberries, lasagne 


	9. Kylia's Profile

Kylia Smith (Animal)  
  
Age: 14  
  
Grade: 9th  
  
Powers: Can speak to animals  
  
Can speak any language fluently (still developing)  
  
Classes: Art, Gym, Computer Sciences, English, Earth Science, Social Studies  
  
Hobbies/Pastimes: mall crawling, mall crawling, and more mall crawling, inline skating, softball, track, soccer, movies  
  
Favorite Music: 'N Sync, Backstreet Boys, 98 , all boy bands and pop stars  
  
Favorite Foods: anything with the words 'fat free'  
  
As far back as she can remember, Kylia has had the ability to speak to animals. Not barking or meowing, but mere speech and they could understand her, and she could understand their response! This could turn out to be more than she can handle, and her powers are growing too!  
  
Kylia has a direct relation to Jaime Matrix and Tabitha Smith; they're both her cousins. Since she has a family member in the brotherhood, it will be tough for her to stay at the institute.  
  
She has the personality of both a skater and a preppy, and she combines them both to form her own unique style. She is also a candy kid, and she sneaks out of the institute a couple Saturdays a month to hit the raves! This could get some of the other recruits in trouble as well, but it's also what makes her popular at school. She's the Jean Grey of the Freshman class! 


End file.
